kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Kugenin
Hibiki Kugenin, commonly called Siegfried, was the Fifth Fist of Ragnarok and is currently one of the leading captains of the Shinpaku Alliance. He is also called "the Immortal Composer" due to the fact that he composes music by using his battles as inspiration for his melodies. 'Appearance' Siegfried is a tall young man with very long grey-purple hair down to his waist with locks in the front down to his shoulders. He has a dark red coat with a hat with a feather on top to match it and dark boots and pants. 'Personality' Siegfried has a tendency to hum or sing classical music during his fights and names his attacks after different music scores and compositions. He demonstrates great loyalty to whatever he associates music with and gets angry at those who make him lose track of his music. His talent in music, including the piano, violin, tambourine, and assumingly the bassoon, landed him a scholarship at a well-known school for music, and has even been consulted for musical advice on the bassoon. This musical loyalty carries onto his defection from Ragnarok to Shinpaku Alliance, before which he stated his respect for Niijima and desired to hear the melody that the latter had "composed", and during which he comically explains in a song that he sat by the sea mourning the limit to his music until "Niijima-sama" came and played a flute-accordian, convincing him to join Shinpaku, the motive for which he states that he has heard a beautiful melody. His obsession with music carries further to his reconnaissance during the camping trip, when he strains from be ing unable to write music until he hears Tochumaru and his animal friends playing some music nearby. Siegfried is Thor's best friend, as the two are very close to one another and have known each other since their times from Ragnarok. They always have each others back. With music as motivation for his loyalty, Siegfried demonstrates his loyalty to great, even extreme extents. He tried to swim across a river with three broken ribs to support Shinpaku in its final fight against Ragnarok, was willing to sacrifice his life for the rest of the Shinpaku members while being strangled by Li Raichi, and searched for it for three days nonstop during the D of D tournament, all for his "Dear Demon King" Niijima. It is also revealed that Siegfried is very wealthy. He is solely responsible for providing all the funds necessary to reconstruct and renovate the Shinpaku Alliance's headquarters. Siegfried also seems to have some aptitude as a magician, being able to pull a bird out of his hat. He also appears to be quite an animal lover, as he claims to have 20 dogs and cats. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Siegfried Arc' Siegfried is first mentioned by Niijima, who details the results of the Fifth Fist with accounts from other gangs, who call him a "zombie fighter". He first appears in person, writing music as he sits by a desk and chases Niijima when the latter comes to spy on his discussion with Loki. Though he appears to be hit by Niijima's attacks, he easily catches up with the leader of Shinpaku and chases him throughout the neighborhood while singing Mussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain. He finally catches Niijima as he dives into a sewer, singing Beethoven's 5th Symphony. 'Final Clash arc' Siegfried is just about to finish his musical composition at the docks when Kenichi and Miu suddenly catch up to him and demand from Loki where Niijima is. Infuriated, Siegfried demands to attack them to compensate for the music he lost, and possibly to pick up some new melody during the fight, and faces Kenichi alone, constantly countering his attacks while pretending to take damage from Kenichi's hits. He is placed in a vulnerable position by Kenichi and becomes unable to dodge the latter's then unnamed Mubyoshi. After their battle, he goes on a journey to find himself. Niijima later convinces him to join the Shinpaku Alliance after being swayed by him, where he acts as the Alliance's combat leader, but mostly as Niijima's personal guard. When Berserker started attacking all the members of the Alliance, Siegfried tried fighting him only to be easily defeated to protect Niijima and has his unconscious body used by Niijima as a shield. After being healed by Kensei, he tries to leave and reveals he can fight of Kensei's anesthetic with sheer will power. He takes his job as Niijima's personal guard very seriously, threatening even his own team mates if they go against Niijima who he calls his "dear demon king". Sieg appears to be honorable to a degree, having reprimanded Niijima to persuade Kisara to join Shinpaku through a more grandiose method rather than the usual blackmail. He tends to only dodge attackers until Niijima orders him to attack and even feels pride if he was able to help Niijima in anyway, even when Niijima used his unconscious body as a human shield. When Kenichi is left to fight against Ryuto all on his own, Siegfried and the other members of Shinpaku take on his bodyguards and cheer Kenichi on to win. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' As the threat of Yami becomes apparent, Siegfried travels to Tibet for further training. When Li Raichi starts attacking the members from orders from YOMI, he steps in willing to sacrifice himself to save them. After Kenichi defeats her without injuring her due to his pride of not hurting a woman, her father Li Tenmon arrives and the Alliance starts fighting him. Niijima shouts at everyone to not fight him due to him discovering that his level is as the same as Kenichi's masters. This is proven true as Tenmon defeats all of them with ease till one of Kenichi's masters arrive and saves them from getting killed. 'DofD Tournament Arc' During the D of D tournament he sky dives into the arena just in time to help Shinpaku which is short-handed due to injuries, and is outnumbered fighting the Capoeira team. His training has made him virtually unbeatable, he is capable of dodging two people attacking at the same time with little effort, he can even turn his head a whole 180 degrees due to his training, a fact that makes Kenichi doubt his humanity. It is stated in this fight by Shio Sakaki that Siegfried specializes in a Go No Sen (striking last,hitting first) style of fighting and he is almost a master class in this technique. He could have actually defeated the entire Capoeira team including the leader by himself, however he hesitated because he was waiting for Niijima to order him to attack. After shocking everyone with his newfound power he collapses from severe lack of sleep due to him searching for the Shinapku Alliance nonstop for three days. During the fight, Siegfried claims that he has no more weaknesses, not even a leaf, referencing the Legend of Siegfried. The Elder claimed that someday, Siegfried will definitely become a master class fighter. After Fortuna tries to take the members as his own children, Siegfried and the other injured members from their fights along side the arrived Natsu engage battle with the master opponent with Niijima giving them instructions on how to defeat him. With their combined efforts, they defeat Fortuna. They later all cheer Kenichi on to get up and defeat Sho Kano. 'Yomi in School Arc' As the school camping trip happens in Kenichi's school, Siegfried helps defend the classmates from Boris's Russian guards and takes them down from harming anyone (specifically Niijima). 'Okinawa Arc' Siegfried appears later as the Alliance goes to Okinawa to take down a Yami base. However, even though they had the lobby at their hotel secure for Ryozanpaku to go through, the masters evade them and leave the alliance to believe they had a peaceful night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home, Niijima managed to get some data on Yami and planned to give it to the police to clear Ryozanpaku's name. When the Alliance was getting overwhelmed by their opponents, Siegfried, Thor, and Freya jumped out of a plane and arrived to help fight (though Thor landed off course due to his hesitation). They fight their opponents respectively and show how far they've come and defeat them just as Kenichi's group arrives. When the politician reveals that he's a master Yami member and destoys the data Niijima acquired, the Alliance fights him with Sakaki's assistance from the bushes. After Ishida is defeated, they return home having completed their opjective. 'Skills' Like his namesake, he appears invincible, always getting back on his feet after taking a severe beating. This is actually due to his fighting style which uses counters and dodging an opponent's attack by the slightest margin. As such, he usually falls down on his own to fool his opponents. He also names most of his attacks after musical terms. Nevertheless, the Go no Sen has a critical weakness: he fights solely based on counters and is unable to attack unless he is attacked first. This is shown when he rushes at Fortuna, only to stop because Fortuna didn't attack him. He generally tries to cover this weakness by releasing large amounts of killing intent as he rushes at his enemy to cause them to attack him instinctively. Of the former Ragnarok members, Siegfried has probably become the most powerful besides perhaps Natsu Tanimoto.Before he underwent extensive training for the D of D tournement, he was able to fight on par with a member of YOMI, only loosing because of the opponent's sparks getting in his eyes. *'Acrobatic Skill:' Most of Siegfried's attacks involve him rotating rapidly to accumulate both attacking and defensive power. *'Imitation': Dressed as Hermit as part of a plan to induce the school idol into Shinpaku Alliance, Siegfried is able to effectively imitate Hermit's movements and defeat common Ragnarok grunts while maintaining the disguise. *'Enhanced Flexibility:' Siegfried's time in Tibet enabled him to achieve remarkable flexibility of the body, to the point where he can rotate his own neck at a full 180 degrees *'Enhanced Endurance:' Siegfried's physical fortitude is great enough to enable him to fight against the likes of Berserker for a decent amount of time. He has also shown to fall from extremely great heights and land with taking little to no damage. *'Enhanced Speed:' The training that Siegfried received from Tibet enhanced his speed to the point where he can traverse across several meters at high speed, as seen when he intercepted the attack on Ukita after Niijima finally gave an order to defend the former. *'Genius:' Despite the fact that he never received former training from a master, Siegfried learned techniques just through observation. His abilities had increased immensely to such degree, that even the Elder commented on his talent while claiming that Siegfried would most definitely become a Master-Class Fighter. 'Techniques' *'Nirvana No Canon:' Siegfried's basic technique. He performs a pirouette on one foot, with his arms aloft and hands positioned outwards by his sides, using the rotationary force to either depend from attacks, or to enhance the force of his blows. *'Nirvana No Canon, Vertical:' Similar to the above technique, but instead performed while cartwheeling in the air. *'Senpu no Da Capo:' Siegfried first falls backwards, then spreads out his legs in a windmill kick, tucks one leg in to strike with the other, falls back into a thrust kick aimed towards him, and finally stands up and goes into a back kick. *'Requiem Buster:' Siegfried latches onto his opponent form behind before jumping up into the air and piledriving them headfirst into the ground. *'Tenshi No Sasayaki (Whispering of the Angel):' A close-combat technique that Sieg perfected in Tibet where, after locking his body around a target (or vice-versa) in a position where his head is right next to the victim's, Sieg begins to inhale large amounts of air through his mouth, causing his mid-section to swell up dramatically. Then after clearing his throat like an opera singer, Sieg would lean in close to one of the ears of the victim to yell a deafening (along with a gust of wind that actually goes through the ear and passes through the other at the other side) powerful enough to be heard throughout an entire coliseum, effectively disorienting the victim into unconsciousness. *'Meikai no Waltz (Waltz of Hades):' Siegfried grabs an opponent from behind and drives his knees into his opponent's side. 'Battle Log' Present Battles *vs. various gangs (win) *vs. Niijima (win by catching him in a chase) *vs. Kenichi (lose) *vs. Berserker (lose) Team Battles *with Hermit, Thor, Takeda and Ukita vs. Ragnarok thugs (win) *with Kisara, Ukita, Takeda, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (lose) *with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Kisara, Takeda, Ukita, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (lose) *with Ukita, Kisara, and Niijima vs. Capoeira team members (win) *with Hermit, Thor, Kisara, Freya, Takeda, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (win) *vs. Russian special ops commandos (win) *with Freya, Takeda, and Kisara vs Yami weapon division (win) *with Kenichi, Thor, Miu, Takeda, Kisara, Ukita, Freya, and Chikage vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki) Trivia *He is named after Siegfried, a character from an opera of the same name by Richard Wagner, hence Siegfried's obsession with music. Keeping with the Norse mythology style of Yomi, Siegried was a variation of Sigmund, a hero of Norse mythology who slayed a dragon and bathed in its blood, gaining immortality, except for a single point which was covered by a fallen leaf. *He is one of the very few Captain-ranked member of the Shinpaku Alliance that genuinely respects Niijima. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Characters Category:Go no Sen Category:Expert Category:Sei Category: Male